grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Glaedr/History
}} History Born centuries ago, to say that Glaedr has been around a while is an understatement. His beginnings are a foggy, distant memory, but the dragonborn began life from a fallen oak tree. For the first handful of centuries, Glaedr had little to no contact with other creatures--save for the natural inhabitants of his birthplace. He was shy and sheltered, preferring isolation to company of others; however, the dragonborn wasn't totally alone. Little creatures had no fear of Glaedr, not that he posed much of a threat to them. He didn't mind the animals running around him and would often find amusement in their habits. With little knowledge and so much time on his hands, Glaedr slowly began to creep out of his isolated, introverted shell and begin exploring his natural habitat and it's other inhabitants. It wasn't until his 6th century that Glaedr stumbled upon an elven village located near the outskirts of his forest birthplace. Fearful of the creatures that were much larger and more...mysterious than the forest animals, Glaedr kept his distance but frequently returned to watch the elves go about their daily lives. He noticed that they were actually...more similar to him than the other animals in the forest. They walked upright, mirroring the same movements that Glaedr preformed whenever he collected and harvest plants, even their facial features and expressions represented his. Though the elves obviously lacked some of his features, such as the branching antlers protruding from his head and his long, flexible tail...but then again, these creatures were probably the closest to him that he's seen in...centuries. It took moons for Glaedr to work up the courage to venture into the elven village, but eventually he did...though the elves were just as wary of him as he was of them. Eventually they managed to work up a mutual relationship and Glaedr was hesitantly welcomed into their village and lifestyle. Glaedr--being a quick learner and adapter-- mastered their language and was soon able to communicate with them; in return the dragonborn shared his own knowledge of the natural world and quickly developed a passion for apothecary. Glaedr set up a small station in the village and began to explore the various healing abilities of his own (dragonborn ability) and natural remedies that could be created from plant-life. A little old-fashioned in that sense, but nevertheless, it worked. Elves would come with minor injuries sustained in the working field--cuts, scrapes, bruises, broken fingers, etc. and would be able to leave with their injuries remarkably healed (granted, depending on the size, depth, and age of the wound) or given a remedy that would aid in the healing factor. Kindhearted and hard working, Glaedr soon became comfortable socializing with others but would often return to his forest home to keep the company of his forest critter friends. Specifically...a little rocky creature that Glaedr had nicknamed "Talii". The dragonborn had stumbled upon this creature randomly and having never seen or studied the creature before, took it along with him on his journeys. The familiar didn't mind and seemed content to be around Glaedr and watch him work. Glaedr formed a very fond affection towards Talii and prefers to always be in the company of the familiar. Not one to really settle, Glaedr's undying thirst for knowledge and experience caused him to pack up his shop and set off with Talii--though with a fair warning to the elves. He left an extremely generous supply of dried herbs, spices, and other healing remedies in his wake with a note thanking the elves for their generosity and friendship through all the years. After wandering around as a traveling healer, Glaedr found himself in Almaria...and the dragonborn eagerly awaits to see what's in store for the next chapter of his life. References }} Category:Subpages Category:History